


Love You Like Coffee

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray K loves Fraser like coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [ds-snippets](http:ds-snippets.livejournal.com) for the prompts "Sweet," "dark," "bitter."

Told Frase one time that I loved him ‘cause he was like the way I take my coffee: dark and sweet, and with a kick like a 12-gauge.

He laughed, kissed me, said, “And if you’re not careful, I’ll keep you up all night.”  Then gave me a demo. Mmyeah.

The other thing about coffee, though, is it’s bitter.  That’s a thing people don’t get about Frase—took me a long time to really catch on myself, ‘cause he don’t want anyone to know.  But there’s bitter in him.  For all the injustices in the world he can’t or couldn’t fix, but for the shit the world has thrown at him, personally, too, you know?  And sure, he’s not the only guy who ever grew up with a dead mom and a dad who didn’t give a fuck and no Christmas presents, but so what?  He’s not allowed to be mad about the way things sucked for him, just ‘cause other people’s lives sucked too?  Me, I say screw that, be a little bitter, everyone else is.

But that’s not a conversation you can have with Frase.  Least, I’ve never figured out how to do it.  So I keep my mouth shut on that score, and I hug him when he’s down, stand up for him when he wants to fight some crazy fight all by his lonesome, yell at him when he’s being an uptight, upright, always-right SOB.  Fuck him senseless every chance I get, unless it’s him doing it to me.  Take the bitter with the sweet.

‘Cause he gives me a reason to get up in the morning, keeps me running all day.  And the only thing dark about Fraser is his hair.  



End file.
